


The best week

by medusa_transluna



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusa_transluna/pseuds/medusa_transluna
Summary: Marshall Lee and Gumball come up with many plans to celebrate their 2 year dating anniversary.
Relationships: Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> —● Adventure Time and its characters belong to Cartoon Network. The plot is mine.
> 
> —● This fanfic was originally posted in Portuguese on Nyah! Fanfiction (fanfiction.com.br/historia/768355/A_melhor_semana/), as part of a drabble challenge. It's already complete and the chapters will be updated gradually.  
> — The challenge is about posting one chapter per day during the month of October. Each day, a keyword is given, and it needs to be somewhere in the chapter text. A lot of these are very uncommon words, and I tried to keep that when translating; so if you see a word that's not usually used, it's probably an English version of the keyword of that chapter.
> 
> —● Some parts of the story were inspired by several fanarts made by several different people.

Marshall Lee entered through the window of Gumball's room, at Candy Kingdom, like he’s always done (he’s never used the door). The two had planned to meet there.

"Late," Gumball disapproved.

"Two years dating and you still haven't got used to my delays?" Marshall asked, laughing. "Want a massage to relieve your tension, Your Highness?"

"You're always jocular, aren't you?"

"And you’re always saying big words. This nobleness..."

The Candy Prince rolled his eyes, smiling. He and the vampire hugged.

"Happy dating anniversary! I made those cupcakes that you love."

Marshall smiled, while chewing a piece of his boyfriend's hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Gumball fixed his hair, and told Marshall off for eating it. Then they took cupcakes from the kitchen and went to a huge room in the palace, with a television, a couch, and beanbags.  
  
"This will be the best dating anniversary week," Marshall affirmed.  
  
"There's only been one so far," Gumball contested.  
  
"Exactly, it ain't hard to beat it.” He winked. "What movie did you choose?"  
  
Gumball put on the movie. "It's called Oracle, it's about a prophetic prince who goes through various drama in his life because of that."  
  
They snuggled on the couch and began their romantic moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall and Gumball have celebrated the dating anniversary during a week, and not just a day, because on the first anniversary they found out that they didn't agree about the day they started dating. The Candy Prince considered it since their first date, but for the Vampire King, it was only from the day he officially asked, 6 days later. So they decided to dedicate a week to the anniversaries.

The two were cuddling on the couch watching the movie, and they occasionally kissed between the scenes that had an environment with plants similar to a timbó as a background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Timbó" is a type of plant from the legume family. It's an indigenous word, and I couldn't find a good translation.
> 
> Also, I know it might be kinda weird to think that the day of your first DATE wasn't the day you started DATING, but in Portuguese, the word to say "date" (which is "encontro") and the one that means "dating" ("namorar") don't look alike, and we tend to consider that people are dating only after one of them asks, like, "do you wanna date me?" or they discuss about it and decide to officialize it.
> 
> Bye bye :3


	4. Chapter 4

The movie ended and both gave opinions.

“Wow, I love it! Very good,” Gumball exclaimed.

“Ah, didn't think much of it,” Marshall said, laying on the prince's lap. “Kinda nice.”

Gumball frowned at him. “Still, I always get marupiara when I watch movies with you.”

“More difficult words,” the vampire complained. “That one, I've never even heard of, but I figure it's a good thing, so agreed.” He smiled. Gumball smiled back. “Now let's see the movie I chose, bet it's better.”

Marshall put on the movie. Gumball read the title, _Nightmare Night_ , and opened his eyes wide in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another indigenous word which I couldn't find a translation to.
> 
> "Marupiara" can mean someone who feels happy and lucky. But those are common words, so... yeah :P 
> 
> Good thing they live in a post-apocalypse world and can say words from different languages xD


	5. Chapter 5

“Is that a horror movie?” Marshall mocked. “How boring.”

Meanwhile, Gumball was shaking with fear and covering his eyes many times.

“S-so sc-scary…”

“Don't worry, Gum-Gum, I protect you,” Marshall said, hugging the coward.

Several times during the film, the Candy People who were part of the prince's entourage went there to see if everything was fine, because of the way the Candy Prince screamed with the scenes.

When the movie ended, Gumball and Marshall discussed about the two films, and then they finished the first day of the anniversary with kisses and some other things too, in Gumball’s room.


	6. Chapter 6

After the intense night, the two woke up with much drowsiness. Gumball slept until the beginning of the afternoon, imitating his boyfriend's sleeping time, which he didn't usually do.

When they both woke up (and managed to get up), they talked about the second day event.

“So, what did you plan for today?” Gumball asked.

“There's a karaoke near Fionna and Cake’s house,” Marshall suggested. “They said it's amazing.”

“Karaoke, huh?” Gumball pondered. “I sing really bad.”

“The point isn't singing well, idiot, but having fun!” Marshall said hugging the other from behind.

They kissed and went to have lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it was confusing, but what I meant is they woke up in the morning, then they slept again, then they woke up in the beginning of the afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7

The King of the Vampires wore black skinny pants, a gray T-shirt, and a black leather jacket, and the Candy Prince put on pink pants and a long-sleeved shirt, which was also pink, but a darker shade of it; then, they went to the karaoke place.

Gumball did not like karaoke and crowded places so much, but anything was fun if it was done with Marshall. And they had a lot of fun that night.

After a while, a few creatures started to leave, already finding the music fastidious. But the couple remained there, singing and yelling nonstop, really excited.


	8. Chapter 8

Marshall and Gumball stayed at the karaoke until closing time, being among the last people to leave. They sang many songs, some by artists they didn't know, like Madonna, Rihanna, Marisa Monte, Troye Sivan, and others, who should’ve lived a long time ago.

“This song goes to my little bubblegum,” Marshall said at some point, alone on the stage. Gumball blushed, shy, while the vampire was singing a romantic song. At the end, they hugged and kissed to the sound of applauses and cuteness exclamations for that love that wasn't laconic at all.

Afterwards, they went to Marshall’s place, happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marisa Monte is a Brazilian singer (that I love very much).
> 
> Also, Marshall is so cute <3  
> And yes, that was a reference to Gumball's female counterpart hahaha


	9. Chapter 9

Gumball was on the back of a bat-shaped Marshall, while he was flying towards his house. The Candy Prince got a little tense every time Marshall carried him to places; not that he didn't trust the vampire, but he had a certain fear of heights, and Marshall wasn't exactly balanced when he flew. Gumball complained a few times about his recklessness in the air.

On the third day of anniversary, because of the tiredness due to the night and dawn at the karaoke, both of them decided to stay at Marshall's place, talking, kissing and declaring themselves, with nothing special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it so far!


	10. Chapter 10

Marshall and Gumball watched one more movie that afternoon, and this time, both chose it (after Gumball's reproach when Marshall wanted to see another horror one). They played with Schwabelle, the vampire's zombie cat, and then they played his bass—Gumball tried to, actually, amusing Marshall while he taught him some chords.

Gumball wasn't used to spending a whole day away from Candy Kingdom, since without him, things tended to chaos; but he and Marshall promised that during the week, they would only dedicate themselves to one another, since it was difficult for them to spend so much time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Schwabelle doesn't appear in Adventure Time, I first saw her in the Gumlee comic Just Your Problem, by Hootsweets. However, a zombie dog that belongs to Marceline does appear, and his name is Schwabl.


	11. Chapter 11

“What will we do tomorrow?” Marshall asked, when Gumball gave up the bass.

“I’ve thought about something… There's gonna be a ball tomorrow night at Fire Kingdom,” Gumball answered, hopeful.

Marshall grimaced automatically to the sound of the word. “Ball?” he hesitated. “I don't know how to dance, I'm terrible.”

Gumball rolled his eyes. “What did you say yesterday, again?” He made a high-pitched voice: “The point isn't knowing, it's having fun!”

“Fuck you,” Marshall said. Gumball kissed his cheek.

At the end of the day, Marshall took him home; therefore, they only saw each other again the following afternoon.


	12. Chapter 12

The next afternoon, Marshall picked up Gumball at Candy Kingdom and they went to the ball at Fire Kingdom. Marshall didn't really like formal events, but it was Gumball's turn to choose the activity, and besides, Marshall saw that Gumball had fun at the karaoke even though he didn't love the idea at first, so the vampire made an effort; but he was quite nervous.

One reason why he didn't love formal occasions was formal wear, and he had just one outfit, which mixed black, dark blue and red. Gumball wore clothes almost entirely pink—like always—with purple shades.


	13. Chapter 13

Marshall looked around the hall, where a crowd of inhabitants of the Land of Aaa could be found, most in duos and trios.

With gowns, skirts, suits, pants and shirts, everyone was quite elegant. A soft instrumental sound was playing in the background.

Gumball led Marshall so that they greeted Flame Prince. He indicated the food and told the two to serve themselves at will. And there was  _ a lot of _ food: various savoury snacks (some resembling coxinhas and patties), diverse cakes, exotic candies (some looked like a crúzio or brigadeiros).

The first song started, and Gumball held Marshall's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, if it isn't a bunch of words without a translation.
> 
> Coxinha and brigadeiro are Brazilian foods, they're quite famous so maybe you've heard of them. As for crúzio, apparently it's a Portuguese candy (it can also mean a priest of a religious congregation from Coimbra, but there was no way I could've used that in the chapter).
> 
> And let's go on with the ball! \õ


	14. Chapter 14

Gumball guided Marshall on the dance moves, while slow songs were playing. The vampire, who was clumsy, stepped on the Candy Prince's foot a few times; but he got the hang of it. The couple moved through the hall, dancing and spinning, turning heads. Marshall was still nervous, but less than before.

The rhythm changed, upbeat songs took over; the two moved excitedly, inventing choreographies.

Afterwards, the music went back to being slower, and very romantic. Despite that, the voice of the person singing was stentorian. Marshall put his arms around Gumball's waist, and Gumball put his around Marshall's neck.


	15. Chapter 15

The two kept swinging in this position for a while, facing each other with passionate looks and smiles. Then, they went back to complex dances, and Marshall was more skillful; he even lifted Gumball and spun him in the air.

But suddenly, Marshall lost his balance. He staggered and bumped into a table, overturning it and spilling foods and drinks all over the floor and on many people’s clothes.

There was a turmoil at the hall, several voices complaining. Then, everyone stopped and stared at the guilty. Totally embarrassed and not knowing what to do, Marshall ran out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O-oh, a disaster :c   
> What will happen next?
> 
> If you want, you can leave comments! Don't be shy! I'll appreciate it very much <3


	16. Chapter 16

Gumball ran after Marshall. The vampire was fast, which made the Candy Prince make squeaky sounds over the running effort.

“Marshall! Wait!”

Marshall stopped, and Gumball reached him.

Marshall turned his face and showed that he was crying. “I'm a disaster. I ruined our night,ruined your clothes, ruined everything” he said, lowering his head.

Gumball lifted Marshall’s chin and faced him. “Hey, you didn't ruin anything. The night's still ours, and is still amazing because we're together.”

Marshall dried his tears.

“How about we go back to my place and change clothes?” Gumball suggested, smiling; Marshall agreed, smiling too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to update :( 
> 
> And isn't Gumball just the cutest? <3


	17. Chapter 17

They changed their dirty clothes and sat on Gumball’s bed. After a few minutes, the Candy Prince got up and played some music, which asked for a slow dance.

“Let's finish our ball” he invited, extending his hand. Marshall giggled and held it, holding his body against his boyfriend's.

They danced with zest, forgetting about the world and only focusing on each other.

“I love you” Marshall said.

Gumball was taken by surprise; it was the first time the vampire had said that he loved him. He felt incredibly happy.

“I love you too” Gumball answered, and the two kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, these two are so cute! <3


	18. Chapter 18

On the fifth day of anniversary, Marshall and Gumball took a walk around the Land of Aaa, without a route, looking for things to do and interesting places to visit. They walked through the fields, sat in shades of trees, flew above rivers and realms.

Along the way, they met Lumpy Space Prince, Flame Prince and other friends; Marshall apologized to Flame Prince for the accident and for leaving without helping with the cleanup. They saw Ice Queen from afar, and got as far away as possible. Then, they met Fionna and Cake, joining them and their cupidity for adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand I'm back! 
> 
> Did anyone miss the story? No? Okay.


	19. Chapter 19

After a while hunting for adventures, Fionna and Cake heard that someone was trapping the inhabitants of the Wildberry Kingdom, the wildberry people, to eat them. The two, Marshall, and Gumball fought by Wildberry Prince's side, defeating the villain. The prince thanked them, saying he would never excuse himself if anything bad happened to his people.

The four of them kept talking (and Gumball and Marshall flirting with Fionna), until the duos followed opposite paths. Then, Marshall and Gumball sighted a park, apparently quite nice for an afternoon walk; they looked at each other, knowxning both were thinking about that.


	20. Chapter 20

Marshall and Gumball went back to the Candy Kingdom at the end of the afternoon, flying through the firmament. The two were lying on the Candy Prince's bed for a while, cuddling with each other, talking.

Afterwards, they cooked together—Marshall tried to, actually, following Gumball's instructions as best as he could, but not being successful.

"Damn it, it's fucking bad," Marshall complained tasting one of his cupcakes, which looked like anything but cupcakes.

Gumball laughed, then tasted another one and grimaced. "Don't worry. I made enough for the two of us," he said.

They ate while playing video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice night at home


End file.
